Password/Merchandise
1961-1967 Version Board Games (Milton Bradley 1962-1986) Milton Bradley made 25 editions of the iconic game from 1962-1986, although number thirteen was skipped due to superstitious purposes. In addition, they've also released a "Fine" edition in 1963 and "Educational" editions from 1962-1963 and 1978. Editions/Volumes 1-12 81T80LGjS9L._SL1500_.jpg il_570xN.363570194_obts.jpg $T2eC16NHJF0E9nmFQit+BP9vwh3wMQ~~60_35.JPG $(KGrHqZ,!poE8WtZ7lu4BPGwtZl(f!~~60_35.JPG 286050.jpg $T2eC16VHJIQE9qUHtHBcBRTMSMyPI!~~60_35.JPG il_570xN.477356110_1vyt.jpg il_570xN.487338937_elzf.jpg m-V6ZS9JLPBYu8dU075Fovw.jpg $(KGrHqVHJFQFIhlF0332BSI+LYQ)Ow~~60_57.JPG mQfXFHFfK5bLqU4_MfJxpsg.jpg 185px-Pic99877_md.jpg Editions 14-25 (Technically, it's editions 14-24 as there was no 13th edition made.) il_570xN.361224485_qa2g.jpg 185px-Pic42578_md.jpg 185px-Pic956673_md.jpg Password_17th_Edition.jpg $(KGrHqF,!qEFHgH5BFepBR+s6N(N!g~~60_35.JPG il_570xN.472710834_nxj2.jpg $T2eC16R,!wsE9suwydzfBSJ9LdkgDw~~60_57.JPG il_570xN.342402494.jpg $T2eC16V,!)UFI,jKTlbHBSNLg6rnVw~~60_57.JPG $(KGrHqJ,!lgFGjgt1YoEBRrS7wg1lw~~60_57.JPG 4cc1886621d29_12855n.jpg il_fullxfull.461486744_1foj.jpg Fine Edition (1963) $(KGrHqZ,!jIE+eDWkvnzBP-,LJP)cw~~60_58.JPG Educational Password (1962-1963, 1978) $T2eC16d,!)kFIfBpGVToBSLnzeRKmw~~60_57.JPG 4a8214de872e2_58893n.jpg $T2eC16FHJG!E9nm3pvuGBQUnqTzSbQ~~60_57.JPG (Endless Games 1997-present) Currently, Endless Games have released seven editions since 1997. passcol.gif password.gif $T2eC16R,!)8E9s4l7dCeBRosTWjyMw~~60_57.JPG password (1).jpg $T2eC16Z,!zEE9s3!YbwKBSCVe2Nilw~~60_3.JPG 632468002502_p0_v2_s260x420.JPG 14119736.jpg Including a "remake" of the first edition in 2002... $T2eC16RHJF0E9nmFSHp-BQed5EG8zw~~60_12.JPG ...a "Junior" edition in 2003... passjunior.jpg ...for which it was also re-released along with Password in a "tin" edition in 2004... 9780641845147_p0_v2_s260x420.jpg ...a re-release of the "5th edition" as a "Quick Pick" travel game in 2008... 230274.jpg 335966.jpg ...and a "Golden 50th Anniversary" edition featuring Allen Ludden and Betty White on the cover in 2011. pTRU1-11791812dt.jpg Online Game Uproar.com once had a single-player online version where instead of just one partner every time, you were allowed to play along with lots of other people in a party-like atmosphere. However, as of September 30, 2006, the websitehas now been shut down offering no game show-based online games of any kind. uproar_home_logo.gif Password_regular.gif DVD Box Sets On December 2, 2008, BCI/Eclipse released a DVD box set called The Best of Password: The CBS Years 1962-1967". The set predominately features the nightttime show, with most of the final disc containing daytime episodes from 1967l; notably, despit their existence, neither the nighttime or daytimes finales are presented. Password TheBestOf rev.jpg Although ''Password began in 1961, the DVD set consistently states "The CBS Years: 1962-1967"; This misleading title may be due to the earliest episode on the set being the nightttime premiere, which aired originally in 1962. In 2010, A rerelease by Mill Creek (which acquired the rights to the Fremantle game show DVD sets following BCI's collapse) corrected this error. Password TheBestOf rev.jpg An earlier mock-up of the package showed host Ludden on the later CBS st with the original ABC logo on the front of the desk (as well as on the spine), while a slew of celebrities were listed on the botto of the cover. Futhermore, the press release stated that the set would range "from the early 1960s all the way up to the mid 1970s", indicating that the ABC episode would be included. A later update to the box art removed the celebrities list and clarified that the set would only cover the CBS era, although the ABC logo was still present (the front cover now had it placed of the CBS logo above Ludden). The ABC logo was omitted altogether when the DVD set was released, with the CBS logo behind Ludden in the original picture being enlarged. Password_TheBestOf.jpg 1971-1975 Version Slot Machine A slot machine game based on this era was released by WMS Gaming in 2003. Featuring the narration of Allen Ludden and the witty banter of Rose Marie, Dawn Wells (a.k.a Mary Ann of Gilligan's Island fame), Adam West (of 60s tv Batman fame) and Marty Allen the Password themed slot game is destined to keep players in their seats for hours. In the main bonus, players select envelopes in hoped of finding a Password card which advances them to the next level where each envelope revealed awards higher credit values, extra picks or another Password card. In the fantastic Free Spin bonus, each Free Spin symbol collected increases the multiplier or adds the number of free spins. $T2eC16ZHJGsFFMeBMv4-BSKD3dlOZ!~~60_57.JPG password.jpg 91px-Wms_01.jpg 1_sml.jpg 2_sml.jpg 3_sml.jpg DVD Game Released by Endless Games in 2006, it featured a pair of password revealing glasses in the box. 0073082880296_500X500.jpg $(KGrHqF,!ikFD+HlgvUFBRBiP1Mfgg~~60_3.JPG Unreleased games A mobile phone version based on this era was going to be released by Telescope, inc. in 2005. the logo based on the 1971 era was seen on its former website. however, plans for it were scrapped later on. 2005_passwordlogo.gif A handheld version based on this era was going to be released by Irwin Toys in 2008. (NOTE: Some internet sites (like this one) shows a prototype artwork of the "classic" version with host Allen Ludden pictured. In addition, another prototype pic without Ludden on the cover, were replaced with the words "Plays Just Like the TV Show" printed on the package. but when the game was released in store shelves as Million Dollar Password, neither of these prototypes were featured.) PassHand.jpg 50127259.jpg $(KGrHqRHJBIFBKzkhdNyBREcs9BE7Q~~60_57.JPG Password Plus Version Milton Bradley (1978, 1981) In 1978, Milton Bradley released board games based on the series in three editions. pic946435_md.jpg In 1981, a version was released for its short-lived Omni Entertainment System, in a "8-track tape" like cartridge. 817m9abWf8L._SL1500_.jpg 137px-$(KGrHqR,!h!E9p!Z2)57BPr,6n6h8g~~60_1.jpg GSN/Game Show Network An online interactive version where you can play along with the show on their website was released by them at one time. I48_C.jpg 185px-I48_D.jpg Unreleased game The Great Game Company (1983) A video game version of Password Plus was going to be released for the Atari 2600 and Intellivision in 1983. However, due to the video game crash at the time, plans for it were scrapped later on. Greatco.jpg Greatco2.jpg Super Password Version Computer Games Gametek (1988) A version of Super Password was released for the DOS, Apple II and Commodore 64 in 1988. 43948-00021.jpg 43948-00021B.jpg 43948-00022.jpg 43948-00022B.jpg Handheld Game Tiger Electronics (2000) A electronic handheld version of Super Password was released in 2000. $T2eC16N,!w0E9szN(m,jBRKjZ!hLqw~~60_57.JPG $(KGrHqR,!hwFEFK3srv5BRKj,4JL)!~~60_57.JPG Online Game GSN/Game Show Network An online interactive version of Super Password where you were to aloud to play along with the show through their website was released by them at one time. I46_C.jpg 185px-Super-password.jpg.w300h225.jpg 185px-I46_D.jpg Unreleased Games Gametek was going to release two ports of Super Password (in both its "Regular" and "Talking" editions) for the NES (Nintendo Entertainment Sydtem) in the 80s. However, both version were later scrapped. 128px-Suppass4.jpg suppass3.jpg suppass1.jpg suppass2.jpg Million Dollar Password Version Board Games Endless Games has released two home editions in 2008 and 2010. 201000010166.jpg 81gK6+4v7GL._SL1500_.jpg In addition, an "Only at Target" edition was released exclusively at various Target Stores in 2008, with the words "BONUS! Over 60% More Password Rounds" printed on the box. pic516167_md.jpg Million_Dollar_Password_Gamecm9Standard.jpg Handheld Game A electronic handheld version was released by the now defunct company iToys in 2008. $(KGrHqQOKo8FGKcFBYctBRpTo(I(9g~~60_57.JPG $(KGrHqVHJEgFGH3tLB01BRpToVL1BQ~~60_57.JPG iPhone/iPod Touch Game In November 2008, RealArcade published an iOS based game entitled Million Dollar Password 2009 edition. 0998996001286847544.jpg 0122189001286847561.jpg 0222001001286847553.jpg 0810446001286847566.jpg Mobile Games In December 2008, the game was released on some mobile platforms. Password_01_a.jpg Password_03.jpg Password_04.jpg Password_05.jpg Downloadable Game In March 2009, RealArcade released a version for PC and Mac computers. million-dollar-password-2009_screen1.jpg million-dollar-password-2009_screen2.jpg million-dollar-password-2009_screen3.jpg million-dollar-password-2009_screen4.jpg PC Game In July 2009, A PC CD-ROM game also called Million Dollar Password 2009 Edition was distributed by Encore USA. $(KGrHqYOKjQE1y+9EDs0BNv4KZ3RbQ~~_32.jpg Calendar Andrews McMeal published a 2010 day-to-day calendar based upon the ill-fated series in July 2009. 7123U9-51dL._SL1000_.jpg Links [http://web.archive.org/web/20060321083250/http://www.wmsgaming.com/games_video_detail.php?gid=337 Official website for the Password slot machine by WMS Gaming (via Internet Archives)] [http://web.archive.org/web/20060424181122/http://www.telescope.tv/cardsharks.php Website with the artwork of the Password (1971) logo (via Internet Archive)] Instructions for the Password DVD game by Endless Games Category:Password Category:Merchandise